To be worthy of a Legacy
by antheunis011
Summary: Naruto is a friend with kurama. Now he wants to prove himself more than ever (5 year old), and takes school, and trianing more seriously. Learns kyubi mode he he will be apowergouse. has to be rewritten and then will be a long term story Naruotxtenten. ANBU naruto. My Full name Is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Sarutobi Uchiha, there happy now


Prologue- background- later will be flashbacks about the timeskips of you want to know what happened and how

Attack of the kyuubi, the most powerful of all biyu, has been stoped, but at a heavy cost. 300 of our shinobi have died attempting to delay the powerful creature. The Yondaime Hokage has sacrificed his life, in order to defeated the kyuubi by sealling it in his newborn child. His final wish was that the villagers would treat his son as a hero.

**Mindscape 5 years later**

'_what is this place, why am I in a sewer'_

Naruto had decided to walk down the dark tunnel. Out of the blue he had heard a voice.

„**Kit, come closeeer**"

**_'_**_what was that__**' „**_Who are you, where am I**_"_**

**„well kit, this is your mind, or stomach depends on how you look at it."**

„,My mind is a sewer?"

„**Yeah, i have been meaning to talk to you about that…**"

„You still haven't answered my question. Who are you?"

**„MY name is Kurama, I am known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the strongest of the 9 biyu"**

„But,but,but, but you are supposed to be dead"

„**Courtesy of your father, I am not.**"

„What do you know about my father?!"

„**They haven't told you have they.**"

„Well I am asking **_you_**, so no"

"…"

„**Listen to me boy, while you are adresing me, you WILL show some respect, is that clear**"

„y..yes sir" Naruto replies

**„Since you are so young, and out of respect for your father i will let you insolence slide, THIS time"**

„then tell my who my father was"

**_'he he, this will be fun to see' _****„Your father, kit, is no other than Minato Namikaze, The Yondaime Hokage"**

''…. '' Naruto just stood there, his facial expression giving away a look of total shock

**„Well?"**

„Is this some kind of a joke?"

The 2 of them just stood there, sllited red eyes looking at those deep blue eyes

„This has got to be the worst joke I have ever heard"

„**Deny it all you want, that is the simple truth. Your father sealed me inside of you in order to save your village. Not that i wanted to destroy it anyway."**"

**"**what are you talking about, you killed 300 shinobi on your way to the village**" **

**"It wasn't my choice. That blasted Uchiha. Madara Uchiha used his Sharingan on me"**

"so you didn't attack by choice?"

**"No I haven't done it by choice"**

"well whats done is done, time to go back to the world of pain. You know... I actually am glad I got to meet yu and talk to you. It was also nice to hear that my dad is a hero, and the Yondaime."

**Next day- Hokage's office**

Naruto came up to him in order to ask him a favor, he knocked on the door, wich was unlike him.

"Come in"

Naruto opened the door, aproache Sarutobi and, in a polite voice asked "Old man, could you teach me to read"

Sarutobi was, but at the same tie wasn't suprised for that. In the shinobi world, it was normal for kids to learn how to read early on, however Naruto didn't have anyone to teach him. Nobody wanted the Demon brat to educate itself.

For the a period of 1 week, Sarutobi would take all the time that wasn't occupied by paperwork or critical business to teach Naruto how to read and write. If he couldn't, he would create a shadow clone in order to teach the end of the week, Naruto could read and write just like a normal grown up. The thing that Sarutobi didn't expect, was for Naruto to learn Shadow clones just by seeing him pull it of a coule times. Naruto didn't tell him that he had learnt it. Kurama had told him about the sideffect of the shadow clones, so Naruto could use it to get smarter and stronger.

Naruto had decided to twist his life around. A few days after learning how to read/write from the Sandaime Hokage, Naruto had received a knock on his apartment door.

"Naruto, may I enter" Sarutobi asked.

"Sure Old man" Naruto quickly replied to the question from one of tree people in this village that care about his welll being.

"So you feal fine enough for ramen"

"Yayyyy, Sure Old man, I am always feeling well enough for ramen"

* * *

10 minutes later- Ichiraku ramen stand

"Hi Ayame, Hi Teuchi-san"

"Hi Naruto" Ayame said

"Hi there come in. Gretting Lord Hokage"

"Teuchi you know you can call me Hiruzen" Sarutobi answers and promps Naruto to take a seat.

"What will you be having"

"2 Miso ramen, 1 with pork" At that Naruto "ahhhhh, 1 Ramen, i can eat 10 of them before i feal full"

„well then i guess it's a bad thing that you will not be alowed to eat more than 3 rame bowls a week, am I making myself CLEAR."

„NOOOOOOO, why me, whyyyyy?!"

Teuchi although being sadened by losing his best customer comforted Naruto"Naruto, you need to eat something other than ramen, I want to see you grow strong and healthy, you won't be able to do that if you are only eating ramen."

„But ramen is my favorite food, and i can eat 10 of bowls no sweat."

"I know you can, but i will be buying you something other than ramen today" Sarutobi says, both of them taking the chopsticks from the counter and diging in.

* * *

20 minutes later. Some Ninja tool shop on the outskirts of the village

NAruto and Sarutobi enter the door, at wich the bells ring, alerting Tenten that there are customers.

"Good morning lord Hokage, what can i do for you"

"We need to buy this young man some new clones" At that Naruto gets a tick mark on his head, mumbling somehing about power of orange under his breath.

"Is there something wrong"

"yes, o don't need new clothes, i like these ones i wear"

"Naruto do you want to become a ninja?" Sarutobi asks, blowing his pipe for a moment.

"Of course i want to be a ninja. That's a stranhe question to ask Old man"ž

"Do tell me, why do you want to become a ninja."

"I want to become Hokage, that everyone in this village will acknowledge me, and look up to me. I want to protect the village with all my heart."

'_even after what evryone did to him, he stills is loyal to this village and wants to safeguard it. Naruto the Will of Fire burns brightly in you already_'"So you think you will be able to do that in an outfit that scream's **Kill me**"

„I guess you are right" Naruto replied.

„Now take your pick, i will buy you several pairs af clothes, NO ORANGE!"

„Yes Hokage-sama" Naruto mumbled under his mouth.

After a several minutes Naruto walked out of tha changing both in black shinobi attire, fingerless blue gloves, a kunai pouch on each leg. On top of it, a black chunin like flak jacket, with plenty of puches.

"Nice look there tiger" Tenten chuckled.

Sarutobi took some chakra weights and put them on the counter. After paying for it all, he escorted Naruto back to his home, where the said blonde took all of his orange jumpsuit and threw them into the trashcan. „That's the last one, man i really liked those suits"

* * *

**A few days later**

Itachi was walking along in the forest on top of Hokage monuments, when he heard the noise of metal clashing metal. He went over to check it out. What he saw amazed even him, a ANBU at the age of 10. There there was a small blonde kid, that couldn't have been older than 5, using SHADOW CLONES, a jonin level, forbbiden jutsu, while training. He saw a group of 10 clones climbing a tree, another 3 trying to walk on water, 10 of them training taijutsu and 10 more training in throwing kunai and shuriken. He decide to saty and watch this, as it intrigued him HOW. How was a child doing all of that. So he just sat there waiting to see how it turns out.

After 10 hours of nonstop training our blonde hero decided to call it a night , as the sun had set at least an hour ago. Wothout noticing the shinobi present he went back into the vilage. Of course Itachi shadowed him. Itachi wanted to see where did this child live, but got a big suprise. Naruto had ran all the way to the village library, broke in without setting any of the traps or alarms that were placed there by jonin. Summoned 50 more shadow clone and sent them to srudy everything. From maths, physics, chemistry, to literature, history, shinobi tactics by Madara Uchiha, chakra comntrol scrolls, even a few books on medical ninjutsu This ordeal went on the entire night, for another 10 hours. Needless to say Itachi was a litle flabergasted.

A few minutes before the librarians would arrive in order to open the library, naruto had slipped out of it, went over to his houde, and collapsed. He slept about 3 hours, woke up, took the shower, ate some fruit, and even decided to incrise the weight of the weights (duh!) by adding a little more chakra to them. This also didn't go unnoticed by Itachi. Naruto continued the exact sam process the next day, and even the next day, but Itachi decided he needed some rest from constantly shadowing Naruto.

**The next day- hokage's office**

* * *

Knock, knock „Sir, Itachi Uchiha is here and wants to speak to you." Sarutobi's secretary informed him.

„Let him in."

„Ah Itachi, what can I do for you"

„Lord hokage, i have a question about a kid that lives _..."

Sarutobi pulled a little on his pipe and nodded. The chld you speak of s Naruto Uzumaki. What is your interest in him.

„I would like to become this child's sensei."

„Come again?"

„I want to become his sensei."

„Itachi, why on earth woud you want that?"

„I saw this kid use 23 Shadow clones to train himself for 10 hours nonstop on the top of the hikage monument. Then when i thought he wass going back to his house, he broke into the library, bypassing all o the security sistems, and spend the next 10 hours studying. Leaving to hs appartment he slpet for about 3 hours, and when he was ready to take off, he increased the weights on him by adding chakra to them. He then repeated the same process again, and i am sure he is still doing it."

„Shadow clones, chakra manipulation. How did Naruto ever learn that."

* * *

Flashback.

„Naruto i told you not to to eat more than 3 ramen bwls per week."

„Sory Old ma... wait how did you know that, i was with you clone the entire time"

„you see Naruto when Shadow clones dispell the original receives all of their knowledgeand abilites learned by the clones"

„I see.."Naruto said, trying to hide a slight smirk on his face.

Flashback end

„I guess that's what he meant by that."

„Lord hokage?"

„I used shadow clones in order to be able to educate the kid a litle, he saw me pull of the tehnique a few times. Nut to be albe to copy it, and master it in such a time period. He may even outshine you, would you agree?"

„I know, that's why I am offering myself to become his mentor."

* * *

**Later that day- Ichiraku ramen stand (go figure)**

Hey Naruto, wnat some ramen?

„Just a small vegie one, guulp"

„Coming right up"

In walks Itachi, greeting Teuchi.

„Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto then looked up to see ANBU like clothes, just without the mask.

„Yeah thats me. What do you want mister ?" He asked ina polite way.

„well NAruto" He said as he came down to eye level „I was shadowning you for 2 days and i am very impresed. I asked the Hokage to allow me to teach you." Naruto's eyes shoot up „As in ninja teachings" Itachi nodded ans SMILLED „Yeah, as in ninja teachings"

Naruto spent one year under apprenticeship if Itavhi. HE absorbed knowledge, nooks and tehniques like a sponge. His stamin was excellent and he already had enought control to use REGULAR bunshin, even though it should be impossible for him. Now for the question that may change his life.

Itachi was walking towards the forest of death. This was where Naruto liked to train. HE already had a talk with the Hokage, and they agreed to leave the choice up to Naruto. He found Naruto meditating, upside down on a tree branch. _Ust be talking to Kurama'_ Yep, even though he was an uchiha, naruto was alloved by kurama to speak of him. Kurama also trained him. Naruto received his family fortune, the uzumaki namikaze house, the uzumaki clan scrolls and and the namikaze jutsus. He found out who his grandparents are, They were Hiruzen and Tsunade. (AN: i am taking tenten' family and the idea for grandparents from a story 'A little help from heaven'. Also, in here ine of Kushina's parents was an Uchiha.)

''Naruto'' Naruto's eyes opened and he was on the ground imediatly.

''Yes nii-san'' Naruto replied. Itachi becami his big brother very quickly. Itachi lovered his head down to Naruto's level. ''I had a talk with the hokage, and as long as you are okay with it you may join it.'' Itachi spoke in a kind voice.

''Join what sensei'' Naruto replied, kocking his head sideways. ''ANBU'' Was itachi's answer.

Naruto was jumping from joy. ''Yes, of yourse i want to join ANBU''.

So Naruto joined the ANBU. He learned kenjtusu, he studied sealing from the uzu scrolls, had high level taijutsu, had futon,suiton and raiton tehniques. After some time he was put on squad with Hebi, orr Anko, Tenzo and another anbu named Okari.

Jiraiya, after 3 years in anbu came and took naruto for a several year training program.. Naruto got back when he was 12, and was in Tenten's class. Hokage decided to give him some childhood, so he ordered Naruto to go to the academy.

''Okay class we have a new student for today.'' Most of the class looked intersted. Shikamaru was asleep.

''Okay Naruto please step in.'' Naruto stepped in, a small smile o his face. He wore black clothes, combat booths. He was the heighest in the class. He wore a longlseved black shirt, wgich was hiding his ANBU tatoo on his right shoulderm.

''Naruto please take a seat'' He picked a seat ny Shikamaru. And fell asleep. All of this was kid's stuff. Iruka got a tick mark on his rforehead, the rest just laughed. He threw a charkcol at Naruto only to have it caught in midflight by Naruto, who threw it back and hit Uruka's forehead. Everybody burst out laughing.

After the class was over Naruto had a talk with Iruka, who ws angry at Naruto for not paying attention.''Why didn't you pay atention''

''Becouse all of that is kids stuff . I thought we were supposed to be training to become ni nja. The way the Acadey teaches, we are lucky that we have the clans to teach their children cuz normal people have very little chance at becoming ninja.''

''Oh yeah, let see then'' So iruka started questioning Naruto, each question becoming more complex. Naruto just casually replied at all of the,

''Okay how do you know all the answers.''

''When i was 6 i already had learned everything about that stuff from the library'' Making Iruka's eyes get wide. ''YOU WHAT'' Naruto winced from the tone.

After he was done with the talk he was leaving the academy as the last bell rang. He watched as the senior class left the academy. His day was much much better when he saw Tenten. He waved at her.

Tenten looked at the kid who was waving, and then it clicked her. ''Na..Naruto. Naruto you are back'' Her and Naruto were friends for a long time. Besides the Hokage, she was the only one he wrote. She ran over to him and gave him a strong bearhug.

''Tenten...Air...neeed...breath'' Tenten realisin what she was doing released Naruto whi fell on thi groun gasping for air. She giggled at him.

''Tenten, i am happy to see you to, but next time i would like to have an air supply'' HE told herr as he got up. She hit him in his shoulder. ''Baka, i was worried for you'' She spoke to him in stern voice.

''How is Dustin' ' Naruto asked her as they walked towards her family shop. ''Oh fine, he will be happy to see you again, you know, he really missed you.'' TenTen replied.

''uhm, Since i just came back, could we go fet some ramen. I want to meet Ayama-neechan and teuchi again.'' Tenten pondered on the question for only a little. She placed her finger on her chin in a thinking voice. ''Hmm, only if it is a date'' She winked at him playfully. It took him a few seconds to process the sentance. ''S..Sure, I.I..I mean if you '' She chuckled at his studer. He was a little red. She grabed his arm and yelled. ''Then what are we waiting for let's go.''

After a small meal and talk. Naruto decided to walk her to her store.''Uh, such a gentleman'' As she walked outside the ramen stand.

''Hey, the only way to stay imune to ero-sennin's perversive teaching and books is to become one. If you give in once, you are done for.'' He replied to her. They reached the Wolf claw store.

''Dad, we have a guest'' Tenten spoke as she opened the door.

''And who might that be.'' Dustin replied from the back of his forgery.

''Naruto'' as tenten spoke that word Dustin was already giving Naruto a bear hug of his own. Tenten gigled at it. ''Uhm dad, i think he needs to breathe'' Dustin looked at her and then at tNaruto's blue face. After he dropped him, it took a couple moments for Naruto to regain some air. ''Man, he gives much more powerful bearhugs than you Ten-chan'' Dustin raised an eyebrow at this towards his daughter.

''What.'' She asked.

''Ten-chan?'' Dustin asked. Tenten lauughed at this. ''What, you see how good he looks, and he is a real gentleman, so i took him before every other girl in the village tried.'' She giggled at Naruto's predicament. Hw sported a blush. Dustin also laughed. ''It's mokay Naruto. I wondered how long would it take you 2 to get thing going.'' As he walked back to the forgery.

''Um, Dustin, could you make me one of dad's kunai, i need to start on that tehnique'' And with that he spent the rest of the day talking with Tenten.

**Next day**

Naruto was walking towards the Academy. AN:There were some diferences. The Uchiha Massacre never happaned.. On his walk, he meet Itachi as he was walking towards the Academy. ''Itachi-niisan'' Naruto yelled as her ran over to Itachi, right in front of the Academy. Itachi looked around only to get tackled by a cellow blur. ''Hey Naruto-kun, i see you are back.''Itachi spoke as he sat up, Naruto alos sat up. And they were talkning about his adventures. Just as Sasuke was entering the yard, he saw Itachi rufling Naruto's hair. Itachi was laughing while Naruto was complaining.

''Itachi-niisan don't do that, it messes up with my hair.'' Itachi laughed dome more at this, and pooked Naruto's forehead. ''Now now little brother, your hair is wild like that anyways.'' Naruto rubbed his forehead were Itachi poked him. ''Niisan, will we train later, i want to show you somethings.'' Itachi gave him a smile. ''Sure, i will pick you up after the academy. Sasuke who was observing this and listening was seething. This comoner had a better brother relationship with Itachi than he had. Whenever he asked if they could train, Itachi just brushed it asside.

''I have to go, the class is abouzt to commence, see you late niisan'' And with that Naruto shunshined into the class. Itachi just smilled. His little brother was much kinder than his foolish little brother. Where Sasuke wanted power becouse he was an Uchiha, Naruto wanted it to protect the village.

Sasuke got into class. He saw Naruto siting near shikamaru, playing shogi with him. HE walked over and confronted him.

''Hey you commoner, look up when you are being spokne to by an Uchiha'' Sasuke demanded, but Naruto didn't give a crap.'' What is it foolish brother'' Naruto asked not taking his eyes from the boards.

''How dare you speak to me like that. I am an Uchiha. Why do you speak to my brother.'' Sasuke demanded again. His fangirls were swooning around him.

''Bah, niisan was right, you are just another powerhungry Uchiha.'' Sasuek was fuming by now. ''I demand you to tell me your name and reason why Itachi want to train you'' At this moments The 3rd Hokage walked in, acompanied by Iruka and Asuma

''Hi Grandpa, hi uncle Asuma'' Naruto waved in the Hokage's direction. At that moment Konohamaru burst into the room and looke around. When his eyes fell upon his older brother figure-cousin. HE ran at him. ''Naruto nii-san, you are back.'' Konohamaru tackled him. Naruto just patted his back. The rest of class were confuse by this. Sasuke again played the 'I am an allmighty uchiha card'.

''Hokage, I demand to know who this commoner is.'' Sasuke demanded. Iruka activated his demon head jutsu and yelled at his disrespective tone.

''Sasuke i am waring you, Fugaku might be on the council, but that doesn't mean you can do as you please. Now would you leave my grandsons alone. One of them is your cousin, so try to behave.'' This got wide eyes from everybody.

''What do you mean lord hokage'' Sakura asked confuse by all of this''

''Grandpa, i told you that is better kept a secret, i don't want the villagers to kiss my ass and fangirls to chase me becouse of my family.'' Naruto spoke, still playing shogi. Shikamaru who was listening to all of this had a smirk on his lips.

''Now now Naruto, ypu promise me that you will use your Full Name, not just Naruto.'' Sarutobi spoke to him, his friendly smile still on his face.

''But my full name is so long, can't i just stay Naruto'' Naruto asked, and this got definite NO's from Sarutobi, Asuma, Konohamaru and suprisingly Itachi.

''Itachi-niisan what are you doing here.'' Naruto asked.

''What can't i visit my little brother in school.'' Itachi replies as it was normal.

''Itachi I demand o know what is going on'' Sasuke spoke but was ingored.

''Now Naruto please tell the class your entire name, i mean entire name.'' Sarutobi asked.

''Sorry but no.'' Naruot replied as he moved a piece foward. ''Very well, i order you to do it'' Sarutobi smirked now. His grandson was stillANBU and he could always order this.

''Yes Hokage-sama'' Naruto replied in a defeated name. ''But if i do then uncle teache the burning ash to me'' Naruto demanded.. Asuma smiled, ''Sure thing Naruto, all you had to do was ask.''

Naruto moved a piece on his board. ''Very well. My Full name Is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Sarutobi Uchiha, there happy now.'' Naruto asked, but didn't expect an answer. ''Yes Naruto now i am.'' Everybody had their jaws on the floor. ''So basyallcy sasuke not only that Naruto isn't a commoner, but is also our cousin, son of the yondaime, grandson of the Sandaime and Tsunade, godson of Jiraiya, and greatgrandson and greatgrandnephew of the Shodaime and Nidaime, and the clan heir to thr Uzumaki clan from Uzushiogakure.''

Naruto turned his head to face sasuke, 3 tomoe in each of his eyes.

''Now sasuke, will you leave me alone to finish my game.'' Naruto asked, he was already anoyed to the fullest by his cousin.

The rest of the day went slowly as everyone was on edge about their class was dismised ino already sarted to spread the rumors.

The next day after Tenten was waiting in the frontyard of the academy. Her class had already finished and she had a date with Naruto. It was supposed to be nice and relaxing. Keyword supposed.

As soon as they stepped out o the academy naruto was assaulted by fangirls. Good thing his girlfriend was behaving like an actual kunoichi. She managed to scare them all away.

Paste your document here...


End file.
